The Mistake
by DAYSFAN1989
Summary: Max and Chelsea are madly in love, we find out Chelsea is Georgia, Frankie gets killed and Jack dies! What will Jennifer do?
1. Chapter 1

"**The Mistake"**

Max and Chelsea looked deeply into eachothers eyes.

"Max it's time for me to pay you back" said Chelsea

"Chelsea are you sure?" said Max

"Max I'm sure" said Chelsea as she kissed Max on the lips.

Chelsea took Max's shirt off, and felt his body, she knew it was the right time

Max slowly took Chelsea's shirt off. And put his hands on her head and put his fingers through her hair, they went alot further(wont go into to detail) As they were making love Frankie was on a walk and heard a car horn

"Crap!" said Max

"What is it?" Said Chelsea

"My brother might of heard that because he always walks around Salem about this time of night"

"Don't worry about it Max, just be happy to be with me" Chelsea said comforting Max

Frankie followed the car horn noise and saw Chelsea's car, he went over to the car and tapped on the wind shield

"What are you doing Max!" said Frankie

"Max! Stop it!" Yelled Frankie

Max quickly slipped his pants on and stepped out of the car and Chelsea hid.

"Hey! Can't you just stay out of my business!"

"No Max, I cant cause that girl isn't just your friend, she's your..."

Frankie was interrupted from a cell phone call, it was Patrick Lockheart

"Have you told Max and Chelsea that there related yet?" Asked Patrick

"Listen Lockhart, I will, but you interupted me!" Said Frankie "I got to go bye"

Frankie said as he hung up.

"Max come over here" said Frankie, as they walked behind a bush.

"Max, this may come to a shock to you, but you and Chelsea are related"

A look of shock came to Max's face

"Wait, a minute... I just had sex with..." said Max

"Yes Max you just made love to your neice! said Frankie

Max's face turned bright red

"Max, I think that it's best that you go back to Jennifer's" Said Frankie

Max walked away.

Frankie walked up to Chelsea, Chelsea was crying and looked scared.

"Frankie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Chelsea crying.

Frankie hugged Chelsea "Chelsea it's ok, You didn't do anything wrong"

he said comforting her.

"Listen I think there's something you should know, you may need to take a couple of deep breaths"

Chelsea gave him a puzzled look and took deep breaths "Ok Franks, Shoot Me"

"You know how Billie and Hope, have been looking for their daughter Georgia?" said Frankie

"Yah" said Chelsea

"Well. Apparently, your the one they've been looking for, Chelsea you are Georgia, Billie and Bo's daughter." Said Frankie

"What?" Said Chelsea "I'm related to Billie, Bo and Kate and all the Brady's in Salem!"

"Chelsea, your Max's neice!" Said Frankie

Chelsea screamed "I just made love to my uncle! Oh My God! What kind of sick person am I? she cried. and worst of all... I'm going to have my uncle's kid!"

"Frankie, I have to go!" Said Chelsea

Chelsea hopped in her car and blasted the radio. Chelsea was ticked.

Meanwhile Max was at Jennifers,

Jennifer walked outside and saw that Max was sitting outside all alone.

"Max, whats wrong?" Asked Jennifer

"I just found out the worst thing ever" Said Max

"What happened?" Jennifer Asked

"Jennifer, I just... I cant say it, it's to embarresing" Said Max

"Did you do anything to Abigail?" Jennifer asked seriously

"No, Don't worry I didn't do anything to Abby, I would never do that, me and her are just friends, I promise" Max responded

Chelsea's car pulled up and saw max

"Way to go, I just made love to my uncle!" Chelsea said as she went in Jennifer's house to look for Abby

Jennifer looked at Max confused,

"Max, your Chelsea's uncle, so that's what I over heard about you and chelsea tonight at Alice's."

"Yes, I know, Look Jennifer, I didn't know Chelsea and I were related, apparently Chelsea is Georgia, Bo and Billie's long lost daughter. Which makes me Chelsea's uncle, and which makes Chelsea my neice, this whole thing disgustes me" Max said wiping tears from his eyes

"Max it's ok, everything will be fine" Jen said as she patted Max on the back.

Max turned pale and got sick to his stomach and threw up.

"Max are you ok?" Said Jennifer, Here let's go inside, Chelsea is upstairs talking to Abby probably.

Jennifer helped Max into the house, Max layed down on the couch and went upstairs and got him a blanket and pillow. and went in the kitchen and got him a bowl incase he threw up again.

"Thank you Jennifer" said Max, your like my mom to me

Jennifer blushed,"Oh Max, that's such a kind thing to say, and if you need anything just holler and I'll come right down to get you what you need.

"Ok, thank you" Said Max as he closed his eyes to go to sleep

"Good Night Max" said jennifer

"Good Night Jennifer" Said Max

Jennifer shut the lights off as she went upstairs to check on Abby and Chelsea

"Abby! I can't believe I just made love to my uncle!" Screamed Chelsea

"Chelsea calm down" Replied Abby, "Everything will be fine" Said Abby as she hugged Chelsea

"Hey Girls!' Said Jennifer

"Hi Mom" Said Abby

"Chelsea if you want you can stay the night." Jennifer said politely

" No Thanks" replied Chelsea

"Ok" Said Jen "Have fun you two" Said Jennnifer then walked back down stairs

"Chelsea, your Max's neice?" Said Abby

"Abby would you stop calling me Chelsea!" Yelled Chelsea

"That's not my name,my name is Georgia! I'm Bo and Billie's daughter!"

Abby gave Chelsea a confused look

"Your Georgia.."

"Yes I am, please just stop calling me Chelsea because that's not my name" Replied Chelsea

"Ok Chel...I mean Georgia." Replied Abby

"Have you changed your mind about staying the night Chel...Georgia?" Abby Asked

"Well, I suppose I could." Georgia replied

"Ok great!" Replied Abby "Let's go down stairs and get some food, because I'm starved!"

As Georgia and Abby walked down the stairs, Georgia saw Max lying on the couch, she quickly ran up stairs.

Abby followed her, "Chels...Georgia, why are so scared of max all of a sudden? He's your uncle!" Said Abby

"Yes Abby I know" Replied Georgia, "But I just dont want to see him right now" All of a sudden a gun shot was heard outside Abby looked outside her window. "OH MY GOD!" screamed Abby, She ran down the stairs crying, Georgia quickly followed her. She ran up to Max shaking him and yelling "Max! Max! Max!" she yelled. "Wh-what is it?" Said Max half a sleep. "Max! Frankie has just been shot!"

A look of anger come on Max's face

"Somebody shot my brother!" Max said

Abby quickly took Max's arm and ran.

Jennifer stopped them because she was also in the kitchen getting a snack.

"What are you doing Abigail?" Said Jennifer in a serious voice

"Didn't you hear that gun shot mom?" Asked Abby

"Yes, did somebody get hurt?" Asked Jennifer

"Mom, that's someone that got hurt was Frankie, Frankie has been shot!" Replied Abby trying to hold back her tears.

Jennifer quickly ran outside, when she got out there Frankie wasn't breathing

"Frankie!" Screamed Jennifer "Abby! Call 911!"

Abby quickly ran inside and called 911. Max was inside getting a towel for his brother. A few minutes later an ambulance came and took Frankie. Jennifer was crying, she didn't want Frankie to die. Abby was crying, Max went up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Everything will be ok" Max said "I hope so" Said Abby "I don't want you or my mom to loose Frankie," Abby said crying. All Max could do is hug her and comfort her. Jen went inside and just broke down.

** 2 Hours Later**

Jennifer recieved a phone call from the hospital, sadly, Frankie's injury was deadly, Frankie had died. Jennifer dashed outside and saw some of Frankie's blood she went up to it and scooped it up her hands and made a heart shape in her hands, "Frankie why did you have to die? Who did this to you?" All of a sudden Jennifer heard a cell phone coming from her bushes, she walked up to it and answered it, it was Tony Dimera! "Patrick, have you killed Frankie yet?" Asked Tony. Jennifer quickly hung it, and threw it. "Patrick Lockhart, killed Frankie!" Jennifer thought in her head, "Jack was right Lockhart is nothing but trouble." Jen walked inside and walked in her bed room and shook Jack "Jack, Jack,Jack!" Jennifer yelled. Jack wasn't answering her. Jennifer felt if Jack had a pulse, but he had none. "Jack! Please don't be dead!" Jennifer screamed. She felt his chest but he had no heart beat, Sadly, Jack had passed away in his sleep. "This can't be happening! 1st I loose Frankie! Now I lost Jack!" "This can' be happening!" Jennifer Screamed


	2. Chapter 2

"**Chapter 2"**

Jennifer went into Abby's room.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Abby asked

"Abby, your dad passed away in his sleep tonight." Jennifer said crying

" W-what?" Abby said "Daddy's dead?"

"Yes" Jennifer responded

Abby went up to her mom and hugged her "I'm sorry mom" Said Abby crying

"Thank you" said Jennifer. As she said that she heard a knock on the door it was Patrick Lockhart!

"Jen, I heard what happened and I'm sorry" Patrick said as he came in and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Leave me alone!" Jennifer said

Patrick gave her a puzzled look

"I don't want another man in my life but Jack!" Jennifer said crying as she ran down the stairs

"Whatever" Patrick said and walked out of the Devoreox home

"Abbs, I'm sorry about you dad" Georgia said

"Thanks" Abby said as she hugged Georgia

"I just can't believe he's gone, it's weird one day there here healthy and the next day before you know it there gone, and you didn't even get a chance to say how much you love them or goodbye, I can't believe it" Abby said

"I know how you feel" Georgia said

"When my "parents" died, it was sudden, they died right before my eyes, we were just driving in our car, and then all of a sudden bam! Their not with me anymore, If you ever want to talk Abby, don't be afraid to talk to me" Georgia said

"Thanks, Hey. Do you know where my mom went?" Abby Asked

"I think she's outside" Georgia said, "Let's go try to find her"

Abby nodded her head, and they headed downstairs and outside

Abby and Chelsea found Jennifer outside with Patrick arguing

"Listen Patrick! I don't feel comfortable with a man right now!" Jennifer said

" Why? I'm just trying to make you feel better!" Patrick said

"Just go!" Jennifer Said "Please!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Patrick said then kissed her

"Oh my God!" Abby said "My mom is kissing Patrick Lockhart, if my dad is seeing this he's not a very happy ghost right now"

"Patrick is my man!" Georgia thought to herself

Patrick was forcing himself all over Jennifer pretty soon they were on the ground really close to having sex

"Mom don't!" Abby said "Dad is watching you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jennifer stopped, she could tell by the look in her daughter's eyes that she was upset

"Mother! I can't believe you!" Abby said and stormed off crying

Jennifer slapped Patrick "You Bastard!" Jennifer said as she screamed in Patrick's face

Patrick gave Jen the evil eye "No you're the one whose being a bastard" Patrick said smarting off to Jennifer

"Um, do you know who your about to deal with? Jennifer Deveroux is who your about to deal with!"

Jen swung Patrick and gave him a black eye

Georgia saw the whole fight, she was ticked that Jennifer punched Patrick

Georgia came storming out

"What the hell just happened? She asked Patrick, "I saw the whole thing"

"Jennifer what gives you the right to hit another man? Do you know how hurt Patrick is right now? You hurt his feeling Jennifer, God you're a bitch! Georgia said

Jen's face turned bright red, and she held up Georgia by the collar of her shirt

"You don't to other adults like that, especially right after their husband has died, do you understand me young lady? As long as yuor friends with my daughter I don't want you influencing her with that foul mouth of yours now shut the hell up and get out of my face!" Jennifer screamed at Georgia

"FINE!" Georgia screamed as she ran odd and gave Jennifer the bird

"I'm leaving Patrick, see you in the funnies" Jennifer said as she stormed off.

Meanwhile, Abby was in a forest crying, she felt so alone, she has no one to comfort her but her self then she started singing,

"Daddy I Love You,

Daddy I Miss you,

Daddy I'll never forget you

You'll always be in my heart,

and like they say,

Heaven's not to far away"


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

"Abby are you ok?" Jen said to Abby as she found her crying in the forest

"Yes mom I'm fine, but why the hell were you kissing Patrick Lockhart?" Abby questioned

"Abigail, I need you to listen to me, Patrick made the moves on me, he forced himself all over me, trust me, I would never move on so quickly, Abby, I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?"

"Of course I will!" Abby said as she hugged her mother

"Mom, can we stay over at Bo and Hope's, I really don't want to go back home right now, It'll make me upset."

"Yes, but I'll have to call Hope to make sure it's ok" Jen said

Jen picked up her cell phone and dialed Hope's cell phone number, Hope picked up the phone

"Hope, would it be ok if me, Abby, and J.J. stayed at your house?" Jen asked

"Of course you can! No problem, your welcomed to stay as long as you want." Hope said

"Ok we'll be over in about an hour, I just got to go get J.J. from Shawn and Caroline's, I had Max drop him off there." Jen said "Ok see ya" Said Hope as she hung up

As Abby and Jennifer walked down the forest and onto the rode they saw Max driving in his car, he stopped his car along the side of the rode.

"Do you guys want a lift?" Max asked

"Yes, please!" Jen said

As they opened the doors and sat down in the car

"Hey Max, if it's not to much can you stop by Shawn and Caroline's so we can go get J.J.?" Said Abby

"Of course not a problem" Max said

_**AT SHAWN AND CAROLINES**_

Max pulled into the drive way of Shawn and Caroline's drive way and stopped the car and they all stepped out.

Jen knocked on the door

Caroline answered it

"Here's little Jack!" Said Caroline, "He was sound asleep the whole time"

"Abby!" Jen said in shock "We forgot to get our clothes!"

Caroline interrupted "Jen, don't worry, Hope called 5 minutes before you got here and she said she was on her way over to your house to get the clothes for you" Caroline said

"Thank God!" Jen said

"Well were going to go now, thanks again for watching J.J.!" As they walked out to Max's car.


End file.
